Indestructable
by Storm Elf
Summary: Dark, From Kurama's View, About Hiei, no romance, Good in my opinion, Read if you want to know what it is about
1. Chapter One

)(  
  
Alright people, this is told from Kurama's point of view. Why, because I feel like it, that's why and if you don't like it, don't read it. (Actual reason: because I'm not as good at writing first person and I'm trying to work on that.)  
  
If no one reviews I will assume that everyone hates it. : (  
  
This is set a few years after the show ends or whatever. Yusuke and Kuwabara are now in high school and Kurama can drive.  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned it then it wouldn't be a FANfic.  
  
)(  
  
Indestructible  
  
It was raining, at least I think that it was. I could have imagined the rain because of how perfectly it would have fitted the situation. It could have easily been a perfectly cloudless night. I was working on my homework. It was for health class, something to do with what to do in an emergency. Ironic, isn't it? Oh, I forgot, I didn't say what happened yet. Where to start, I cannot start when all of the action started, that would go against the laws of movies and books. There must always be an introduction. I'll start at the beginning of the day.  
  
The first thing that was on my mind when I got out of bed was the math test that I had latter that day. I have straight A's so I wasn't truly worrying like someone who got B's and C's and had to keep their grades up. Nor was I worried about the test its self. I had taken math tests before and they are not all that big of a deal. I thought about what to wear, now as I am sitting here such things seem irrelevant. I eventually chose though now I do not recall what I chose. Whatever it was, I'm sure that it wasn't very different from any other choice.  
  
I brushed my hair slowly, chasing off the last bit of sleepiness from my body. Once dressed and brushed, I ate breakfast and eventually left the house. My mother commented on how glad she was that she didn't need to spur me on. I got in my car and drove to school. My first period was math, the evil class. Math is truly the only thing that I didn't enjoy. I just never seemed to find any point to it. I never found much point in history either but it was at least more interesting.  
  
I handed in the homework that I had done and suffered silently. Math class was, is, and always will be a necessary evil of school. It was a particularly boring lesson that day. Some new way to do something that we already had an easier way to do. As usual, the teacher assigned homework before the end of class and gave us time to work on it. I mostly helped the people around me who struggled to do it the new way. My homework could wait until I got home. I always had plenty of time.  
  
The bell sounded and a wave of students poured out of the classrooms, filling the hallway past it's capacity. I shuffled though it as always, headed to history. Good old history, full of dates and facts that I really did not need to know but knew anyway. I much would have preferred a history of spirit world, having lived though some of it and even half way instigated a war or two. It wasn't too bad, just a stolen artifact or two but someone blamed someone else who then clamed that they were just looking for a way to beat them up and.well, look through a history book or two, there are stupider reasons that people have gone to war for.  
  
But either way, I was doing the history of humans, not demons, apparitions, ogres, etc. I half way slept through it but didn't care, if I read the book then I would understand it all. Again, I handed in homework and took a test that I had forgotten about. The difference was that I had this class with one of my friends, Andrew, a fellow nerd who got straight A's. Andrew sat next to me where I could talk to him easily. He paid attention even though he probably knew more than the teacher. That was the downside. Because he paid attention he couldn't talk to me. Because of that I had made friends with the person who sat on my other side. He was a nice guy named Jim but called Jimbis for unknown reasons. He wasn't one for history. I also had greenhouse with him but I didn't talk to him there because he had other people to talk to. It was more of a friendship because neither of us had anyone else to talk to.  
  
We carried on and on about what leaders would have beat the other one up if they were in the same time period. That way we could pass it off as a history related discussion. Normally I fought for Napoleon, more a tribute to Hiei, a rather short friend of mine who could kill anyone without thinking twice about it, than anything else. I did not actually believe that Napoleon could match other leaders no matter how great he was. About half way through the class it was clear that neither of us were paying attention to what the teacher was saying but the teacher didn't say anything. Instead he fussed at others for talking. No one questioned him. Jimbis had a F in that class so no one really cared that he talked. That and they didn't want to have to deal with his attitude. Later on I would wish that he would talk to me again but he most likely will not.  
  
Class let out and I marched down the overcrowded hallway to gym class. We played basket ball, not my best sport, for half of the class and then moved on to something else. For some reason, I cannot recall just what we did. Gym class was just a blur because it was there that I remembered that I had homework due tomorrow for heath which I did not have that day because I had gym. The way that this worked was that on one day I would have gym. The next day I would have health, then gym, then health and so on.  
  
Greenhouse was nothing interesting. We each had plants assigned to us and we took care of them as best as we could. Sure most of them died but that was not the point. The point was more or less to have something for those interested in plants to do. I think that everyone was given a grade just on how the teacher felt that day. Some students would do well and others would not. None of my plants ever died (imagine that) so she could never give me anything less than an A.  
  
I didn't drive home after school. Instead I went to visit my friends. We met in the park under a huge tree. I got there first, or so I thought. Hiei was already there but he was in the tree, about a quarter of the way up on a fat branch that was well hidden from view. I never understood just why he enjoyed being in trees so much but I wasn't going to comment on it . I saw Yusuke walking towards the tree from a good distance away. He was wearing a green school uniform. His hair was slicked back with god knows what sort of greasy concoction that held better than most applications of super glue. Next to him was Kuwabara. He was wearing the green version of the school uniform. For some reason those two always fought with each other and refused to have anything in common, including school uniforms. Kuwabara's carrot-orange hair was formed into what I always imagined was a large, long, turd. Kuwabara had always been taller than Yusuke, as well as nearly everyone else, for as long as I had known them, which was only a year. Yusuke was more of the punk, bad ass, don't-like-my-attitude-then-that's- your-problem. Kuwabara tried to be a tough punk but didn't manage as well as Yusuke. He was a sucker for morals. In all of the time that I have known him he has never hurt a girl, picked on an animal, or beat up on the weak. He would be better than Sir Galahad, the perfect knight that was able to see and take the holy grail. He was good looking, I suppose. So was Yusuke but in an entirely different way. Like I said, Kuwabara would make a good knight. He looked like one as well. Tall and strongly built. Yusuke was the best fighter but if you looked at him you wouldn't guess it. He is muscular but, unlike Kuwabara, he really doesn't look it unless he takes his shirt off (which he does at every chance he gets).  
  
They sat down next to me. Truly, Kuwabara sat down and Yusuke laid down in the grass. It seems funny, I can remember the way that they walked up to the tree but I couldn't remember my own name just hours ago. I remember what the park looked like too. It was a nice park, lots of grass and packed dirt trails. Benches were scattered along for people to sit on. Birds nested in the trees and sang songs. It was a surreal world where I could just sit and be lost to time and reality. The peace was seldom disturbed and then only by the occasional jogger.  
  
Time stood still for a moment as the four of us, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and I, just sat there. The silence was broken by a loud thud. I looked around to find the Hiei was no longer in his tree by on the ground. From the way that he was laying I knew that he had done it on purpose. "Wow," I remember thinking, "He is indestructible!" Doesn't it figure? I thought that nothing could hurt him, that his body was perfect and could not be harmed. Now I know just how wrong I was. Even then I knew that it was untrue. I have seen him in pain many times, but not like now. Now he cannot even tell me how much it hurts. I had always thought that the way that he hid is pain was rather funny in a way but I always tried to get him to express it. Now I know enough of his pain and I wish that, for my sake, he could pretend not to be hurt anymore. I want to go back to the park and spend more time with him, forget the others. If Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I could really go back in time to that afternoon, Hiei would have to fend us off with a stick because we would all want to spend more time with him.  
  
Kuwabara had made some remark about how it was a much longer fall for Hiei because of how short he was. This was true, Hiei did make Napoleon look somewhat like a giant. Hiei had made some smart comment back but I cannot remember what he said. I can remember every other detail of what the day but I cannot seem to recall anything specific about Hiei. That was the way that they were, always fighting and bickering. That seemed to be the way that they liked it. Yusuke wouldn't say anything to help either of them but would insult Kuwabara in his own time. I think that Kuwabara would take back ever one of those insults now.  
  
I forgot to say anything about Hiei! Hiei is, well short. If you just looked at him without anyone next to him then he really doesn't look all that short. His black hair has a small amount of white in it even though he is no older than I am. He was born that way, or so he says. It swoops back and upwards some, probably to make him look taller. His eyes are a dark crimson. They are constantly looking around for something that could do him harm. That is because of how he grew up. He grew up with thieves that would kill him without a second thought. You see, Hiei is the forbidden child his father was a fire demon but his mother was an ice maiden. I maidens are supposed to clone and not have any children any other way. His mother apparently fell for the fire demon and thus Hiei was born. He was said to be the downfall of the ice maiden's world and was thrown off of a cliff. Not a very good first week of life. Hiei wears all black apart from two things, his bandana and his bandage on his right arm. His bandana covers up his Jagan eye, a third eye implanted so that he could keep watch over his sister. His right arm is kept bandaged because it is constantly in pain from summoning the black dragon.  
  
The day quickly went form sunny and bright to cloudy and threatening rain. That might have been why we left. It also could have been because someone had something to do. I do not remember which. The memory of it raining when this was happening would lend its self to the idea of it becoming cloudy but I am more concerned with what happened later than what the weather was.  
  
Either way, Kuwabara and Yusuke went off somewhere. Hiei followed me. I was taking more time telling, no, demanding that he tell Yukina that he was her brother. For some reason he did not want her to know. I always figured that he was embarrassed. Yukina is one of the people that you meet once in your life. Hiei was one of the people that you wished that you had never met. Convicted criminal, felon, murderer, assassin, thief, etc. He thought nothing of killing anyone but Yukina, Yukina would sacrifice everything to save a bird from a broken wing. I remember telling him that she would forgive everything that he had done but he still refused.  
  
I was doing my homework, finishing math and heading onto health when it happened.  
  
)( 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I thought that we covered this last time, if I owned it then it wouldn't be a FANfic.  
  
)(  
  
I heard the screech of breaks and someone scream. I dropped my books,  
forgetting everything else, and went to my window. I could see by the  
soft glow of the street lamp that there was a car there. I couldn't  
tell much but the car had blood on its hood. I thought that they had  
hit some animal that had run out into the road. Hoping to save the  
poor things life I jumped out of my window. That's right, I jumped out  
of the second story window. Smart, aren't I? I grabbed onto a branch  
and swung down really. I wouldn't do anything as stupid as jump out  
and hope for the best. It was the first time though so that probably  
wasn't very smart.  
  
I jogged over to where the car was. Another car came from the opposite  
direction and stopped well before the scene of the accident. A strong  
looking man got out of it. He had clearly just come from the gym and  
was covered in sweat. Other people were poking their noses out of  
their houses but did not venture down to the street. I went to the car  
that had blood on it and looked in side. It was Jimbis.  
  
"What happened?" I asked as though there was really anything else that  
he thought I would ask.  
  
"I don't know. I was just driving along and suddenly, bang! I hit  
something."  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No," It was clear that he was shook up but there was nothing that  
could have hurt him other than maybe a burse from the seatbelt,  
assuming that he had been wearing one at the time.  
  
"Where did you hit it?"  
  
"Over there some" he said, motioning over to the little black area  
between the two streetlamps.  
  
I went over to the gym man. He was looking around for something, most  
likely the dog that Jimbis had hit. I told him that whatever it was  
was most likely in the darkness. I told him to keep traffic away so  
that I could run into my house and grab a flashlight, the one thing  
that I had forgotten. I was still thinking that it was a dog. With  
that in mind I also grabbed a towel so that I could throw it over the  
dogs head if he tried to bite anyone.  
  
By the time that I got back gym man was on his cell phone. I don't  
know who he was talking to. The pitch black, possibly rainy night made  
it impossible to see in the blackness. With my flashlight in hand I  
called to gym man and Jimbis. I shined my flashlight into the  
darkness. Black, black, more black. A black lump! That was the dog, or  
so I thought. I ran over to it and got a better look.  
  
"Oh my God!" gym man yelled. "It's a person!"  
  
Within a moment he was back on his cell phone, this time calling 911.  
I was over there looking over who it was. I sat down next to them and  
put the towel over top of them to help them stay warm. My eyes, as  
well as my flashlight went over to see his face. It was Hiei. I  
couldn't help myself. I got up and ran to someone's yard. I don't know  
whose. I sat down in the grass and tried to breath. I couldn't. I got  
the hang of breathing again and then remembered just who was laying  
there on the ground. I thought of all that could be wrong with him.  
Wrong with Hiei, the indestructible one. I turned away from the others  
and vomited behind a bush. I don't think that anyone notice. I wiped  
my mouth of my sleeve and went over to Jimbis. I yelled at him for  
some time, trying not to think of my friend laying there. Jimbis got  
mad at me, telling me that I was totally out of my mind for yelling at  
him. I didn't care what he said. He had hurt my friend. That made him  
an enemy, even if it was an accident.  
  
I knew that I should have been with Hiei but I couldn't bring myself  
to look at him. My thought process slowly turned to what to do next.  
Call 911, no, that was done. Wait! That was done. I knew hat 911 could  
note called. They would remove his bandana and see that he had three  
eyes, not normal. Without thinking about anything I ran over there and  
grabbed him. I apologized to gym man and told him that this was not a  
normal case and knocked him out. The ambulance would think that he was  
the injured man. I looked around to do the same to Jimbis but he had  
fled the scene. Not the brightest idea.  
  
I took Hiei upstairs and put him on my bed, not caring about anything  
else but Hiei's safety. "This is what I should have done from the  
start" I silently cursed myself. "how could I leave him there and yell  
at Jimbis like that? It was stupid!"  
  
I ran to the first aid kit that I kept around. This was not the first  
time that I had Hiei in my room in need of medical attention.  
Normally he came in with a broken arm or a cut or something easy to  
help. This time I had no idea what was wrong. This was, however, the  
first time that he had needed to be carried there. I had only ever  
seen him carried once before but that was because of exhaustion more  
than anything else.  
  
Once the first aid kit was in my room I opened it up and looked  
inside. Bandages, antibiotic cream, tape, dressings, and scissors  
greeted my eyes. I grabbed for the scissors and went over to Hiei. I  
also had a pocket full of roller bandages and a hand full of gauze,  
neither of which did I remember picking up. I suddenly realized that I  
didn't know what to do next. He had always been awake to tell me just  
what was wrong. I looked him over, no help. His clothes hid anything  
other than a scraped up arm. That was nothing major, not losing much  
blood at the moment. I put my hand on his abdomen and pulled it up  
red. Without thinking, I cut his shirt to see just what was wrong. I  
will not even describe what I saw, only that it was pretty bad. I ran  
to the trashcan just in time. How come now my stomach was so tender  
when before I had killed those who deserved it and seen Hiei nearly  
dead. Why, because then it was someone huge and they were dead. Now it  
was a car, a car did this to one of the strongest people that I know.  
He was hurt this easily.  
  
I thought of all that I had learned in health class. All of the  
information that I had memorized had just left my head. I knew  
nothing. The bleeding was severe. It needed to be stopped. The gravel  
and dirt in the wound could be dealt with later. It was bandaged  
quickly and efficiently. I moved on to see what else was hurt. To do  
that I simply looked on my sheets. There was a red area around his  
right leg. It was broken badly and bleeding. I used my handy scissors  
and cut his pants leg away from it. I quickly wrapped that up and  
tried to stop the bleeding. It appeared that I had gotten it under  
control. I tried to bring him around, tried to wake him up. I needed  
to know if there was anything else that needed care.  
  
When he didn't wake up I went over to his scratched up arm. I took out  
a bottle of water that was in the first aid kit and poured it on him,  
carefully cleaning away any dirt that was in t. I dried it off with  
sterile gauze and then put antibiotic cream on it, just a thin layer.  
I wrapped it up as well, though not as tightly because it didn't need  
to be tight.  
  
I lifted his head up off of the pillow and looked underneath it. No  
blood. That was a good sign. I took off his bandana to see his eye,  
maybe that one was open. No, it was closed. I quick check to see if he  
still had a pulse and was still breathing, both of which he still was  
doing, and then I ran to the phone. I called Yusuke and told him that  
Hiei was hurt badly. He would be over here any moment now. I called  
Kuwabara but he wasn't home. I could just picture the answering  
machine message now.  
  
"Hi, Kuwabara, this is Kurama. I was wondering if you could come over  
for a short time right now. You see, Hiei was hit and probably run  
over by a car and is now lying on my bed, unconscious and severely  
bleeding. Oh, could you call before you come over though, by the time  
that you get this message he could be dead and I wouldn't want you to  
come over just for that. Well, talk to you later, bye"  
  
Not a message that I wanted to leave. Instead I told him that I really  
needed to talk to him and to call me the first chance that he got. I  
knew that I was shaking and my voice probably revealed that I was  
frightened. That could easily be a good thing, it would make sure that  
he called back.  
  
When Yusuke got there I had just finished adding more bandages on top  
of the old ones. He was losing blood fast. Yusuke did something that I  
had never thought of, he gave him some spirit energy, just as Kuwabara  
had done for him once when he had used all of his life energy. Was  
Hiei really that bad that he needed energy to keep going? I swallowed  
and hoped not. Yusuke said that there was nothing that he could think  
of other than to get Genki or Yukina, both of which could heal him.  
  
He ran off to get them. He has been gone for some time and I am still  
sitting here. Hiei is starting to come around. I will stop writing  
this account for now, maybe I can help him. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hiei slowly started to wake up as I finished wrapping his bandages. He was clearly in pain but hid it to the best of his abilities. It had not been long since he had been hit, under a half hour, but it seemed as though it had happened years ago with how the seconds had stretched into hours. Clearly the spirit energy that Yusuke had given him was helping some. I gave him some of mine to supplement what he had and used more of it to grow a plant. I gave the plant just a little of Hiei's blood from a bandage. It began to clone it and fill a bud with it. I used it just as doctors used a blood transfusion which was basically what it was.  
  
The use of that much energy tired me quickly but I would not stop, not when Hiei's life was on the line. To prevent myself from using too much energy, I put the plant on one of Hiei's wounds. Instead of creating blood, it soaked up what it could from the bandages on top and squirted it into Hiei's arm. If there were any bacteria on the bandages then Hiei would become very sick. I knew this but did it anyway, a sick Hiei was better, if not more annoying, than a dead one.  
  
Just as I finished that the phone rang, it was Kuwabara. I told him everything that had happened and he came rushing over. Tears streamed down his face as he thought of what it would be like to lose a member of the team. There was nothing left that I could do. I was too exhausted to stay awake and too drained to help Hiei. I told Kuwabara to keep an eye on him and tell me when Yusuke got here. I then laid down on the floor and feel fast asleep.  
  
I had slept for an hour when I was shook awake. Yusuke was standing over me. Behind him I could see Yukina and Genki standing over Hiei, healing him as much as they could. Yukina suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed into Kuwabara's arms. She had used up more energy than she should have. Genki continued for as long as she could before stopping.  
  
"I stopped the bleeding" she explained. "And healed as much internal damage as I could but he has lost a lot of blood and had been injured before the car even touched him. Frankly, I don't know if he is going to make it. If he does, it will be because Kurama used that plant. I will stay here for the night and heal him more in the morning. Yukina will do the same."  
  
"I'm staying too" Yusuke said as he stood up.  
  
"I'm not going to let the shrimp die!" Kuwabara confirmed.  
  
I led them downstairs. Genki and Yukina both slept on couches and Kuwabara and Yusuke took the floor. I stayed awake with Hiei, watching him for the slightest change. It was only now that I realized how much I cared about him, how much I cared about all of them. Long ago they had stopped being my partners, they were even more than friends. Every last one of them was family to me. Nothing could break that bond other than death.  
  
I nearly screamed in fear as I saw Botan enter the room. I quickly put two and two together, Hiei had died. I ran over to his bed and lifted his hand. He still had a pulse. Did Botan being here just mean that he was going to die? I looked up at her pleadingly for an answer.  
  
"don't worry," she sounded calm even though Hiei laid dieing. "I am only here to visit him because I am his friend. Koenma will also be here soon.  
  
I must have breathed I sigh of relief but I don't remember it. I smoothed back Hiei's hair and looked at his face once. It was twisted in pain even though he slept. I felt a rush of sympathy for him as I reached into a bag that I had gotten from under my bed. I pulled out two seeds and held them in my palm. When I grew them I would take the sap out of them to make a powerful pain killer.  
  
I put some energy into them and suddenly the room began to spin. It sounded like I was underwater as edges began to blur and darken. The last thing that I remember was hitting the floor and hearing Botan shriek.  
  
When I woke up it was daylight out. I realized what had happened, I had used up too much spirit energy just like Yukina. I was laid out on the floor of my room with a pillow beneath me and a quilt on top. The room stank of day old blood and other less comforting odors of filth that was bound to accumulate when someone was forced to say in bed.  
  
I stood up and the room spun again. Once it righted its self I stumbled over to my bed. Hiei was still in it and was still asleep. Kuwabara was watching him as Yukina tried to help him. They seemed surprised that I was awake.  
  
"Kurama!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he quickly stood up. "We didn't think that you would ever wake up! You have been asleep for over a day!"  
  
"What!" I could not believe it! I had been asleep when I knew that Hiei needed me the most. Although I hated myself for it I knew that I had deeply needed the sleep.  
  
"I did not wake up until an hour ago" Yukina tried to comfort me and it worked.  
  
Hiei began to stir. He moaned in agony as he tried to movie his injured leg. Suddenly I remembered the pain killer that I had been working on. I asked Kuwabara about it and he had said that Botan had used the plants just as I would have. A vile of thick syrup was on my desk as proof. I wanted to thank her but Kuwabara explained that she had had to leave but she had told him that she would come back. I hoped that she was only going to come back for another friendly visit.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei questioned. Clearly his vision was blurry or he was not entirely awake.  
  
"Save your strength" I told him even though I wanted him to keep talking. Thinking better of it, I asked him a question. "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Everywhere" he moaned. "My leg hurts the worst. I don't even want to know what it looks like. Everything feels weak and my stomach feels terrible."  
  
"From the wound?" I asked hoping that that was the only reason that it hurt.  
  
"No" he moaned again and clutched it.  
  
"Kuwabara, help me move him. These sheets are filthy, its I wonder that he hasn't died of infection yet!"  
  
Kuwabara lifted him up carefully as I instructed. I pulled the sheets off of the bed and quickly changed them. The accumulative filth gave off one last stench as a parting gift. Instead of throwing them in the wash I pitched them into the trash. Yusuke saw what I was doing and rushed to help. I told him where the sheets were and told him to do it quickly. I called for Kuwabara to take Hiei into the bathroom.  
  
I was there when he came. I had a bucket of hot water knowing that Hiei would prefer it to be boiling if I could have managed to put my hands in it long enough to wet a wash cloth. With a towel as a pillow, Hiei laid in the tub. I carefully removed each of his bandages and washed his wounds thoroughly. Kuwabara got pale and I ordered him out at once. I heard a knock at the door and told them to come in. Yukina was standing there, waiting to be put to good use. Remembering what had happened to Kuwabara I told her that she might not want to stay here. She reassured me that this was where she wanted to be and came to my side.  
  
I put her in charge of holding Hiei's head up because I wanted to be the one who risked reopening the wounds so that I would have no one to blame other than myself. Hiei was still awake through this and eventually released a scream. The sound brought Yusuke running into the small bathroom. I explained to him that it hurt when I was cleaning the wound but it was necessary. He agreed and whet back to caring for Kuwabara who had apparently feinted after he left the bathroom.  
  
I gave Hiei a little more of the pain killer and finished my work. The plant make him a little drowsy but it was better than being awake and feeling the pain. I ran back into my room, leaving Yukina in charge of doing some healing though I did not want her to overwork herself again. I grew another plant that also had some pain killing qualities. When it came in contact with blood it released just a little pain killer. Although it worked well, Hiei would still be in some pain. I also grew some bamboo to make a splint out of. Genki had informed me that she had healed some of his leg, just enough to keep the bone in place, before she moved on to his internal wounds which were very extensive.  
  
When I re-bandaged Hiei's leg and abdomen I wrapped it in leaves from the plant first. He would be more awake but in less pain, something that I knew he would appreciate. I had avoided it the first time because I had been reluctant to remove the bandages.  
  
When we moved Hiei back to my bed he was sleeping again. I watched him for some time, counting my blessings that Hiei was alive and that his mother was out on a trip. I would have to explain the blood in my room but I could take care of that later. I reassured Yusuke and Kuwabara that Yukina and I could handle it from here and they left with Genki. Just incase we needed her quickly, Genki was staying with Yusuke.  
  
Yukina was asleep on the floor when Hiei woke up again. As I had promised, I woke her up the moment that he opened his eyes. The pain killer that I had fed him had warn off but the leaves wrapped around his wounds prevented him from being in too much pain. Now that he was awake and not drugged, we started telling him everything that had happened. He was thankful even though he did not say so. I could see it in his eyes.  
  
He complained about everything that he had before, not remembering anything that had happened after the crash. That was to be expected I suppose. I figured that this time he was up for good.  
  
I asked Yukina to leave the room for a moment which she did without questioning why. I wanted, no needed, to talk to Hiei alone. After this incident he had to tell her or else I would and that was final. After persistent bugging, I got him to agree. This time I left the room and let them talk.  
  
Yukina ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. She hugged me and smiled. She screamed a few times about how she had found her brother before she calmed back down again. One of the conditions that I had set with Hiei was that he could be the one to tell Kuwabara so I had to prevent Yukina from doing so without telling her about the agreement. To make a long story short, I did. I don't remember how but I somehow managed it.  
  
Hiei got my attention again. He needed help of some sort. I went in to see a blushing demon, a very rare site. He explained that he really needed to be able to walk but could not because of his leg. I understood quickly and helped him into the bathroom. I was never more grateful that Hiei was a demon and not a human. A human would have been embarrassed about going in front of someone, a demon was only embarrassed about asking for help.  
  
Genki came by that afternoon with antibiotics to ward off the infection which was certainly coming. About that time I looked back at Hiei. This was going to be a difficult journey for everyone involved but maybe it was one worth taking. I can unerstand just how mortal everyone of us now. I learned that Hiei is strong but no one is indestructible. 


End file.
